marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Manifest Destiny
| Synopsis1 = SFX (1 of 3) | ImagePart2 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 501.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = SFX (2 of 3): All Tomorrow's Parties | ImagePart3 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 215.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = Walkthrough (1 of 2) | ImagePart4 = X-Men Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = Kill or Cure (1 of 5) | ImagePart5 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 502.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = SFX (3 of 3): Beginning to See the Light | ImagePart6 = Young X-Men Vol 1 6.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = San Francisco | ImagePart7 = X-Men Legacy Vol 1 216.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = Walkthrough (2 of 2) | ImagePart8 = X-Men Manifest Destiny Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = Kill or Cure (2 of 5); Good With the Bad; Flaw | ImagePart9 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 503.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = | ImagePart10 = Wolverine Manifest Destiny Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = Enter The Wolverine | ImagePart11 = X-Men Manifest Destiny Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = Kill or Cure (3 of 5); Abomination; Uncheerable | ImagePart12 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 504.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = Lovelorn (1 of 3): Every Little Bit Hurts | ImagePart13 = Wolverine Manifest Destiny Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = Black Dragon Death Squad to The Edge of Panic | ImagePart14 = X-Men Manifest Destiny Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart14 = | Synopsis14 = Kill or Cure (4 of 5); Mercury; Work It Out | ImagePart15 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 505.jpg | NamePart15 = | Synopsis15 = Lovelorn (2 of 3) | ImagePart16 = Wolverine Manifest Destiny Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart16 = | Synopsis16 = Once Upon a Time in Chinatown | ImagePart17 = X-Men Manifest Destiny Vol 1 5.jpg | NamePart17 = | Synopsis17 = Kill or Cure (5 of 5); Nick's; Dazzler: Solo | ImagePart18 = Eternals Vol 4 7.jpg | NamePart18 = | Synopsis18 = Manifest Destiny (1 of 3) | ImagePart19 = Wolverine Manifest Destiny Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart19 = | Synopsis19 = The Way of the Black Dragon | ImagePart20 = Eternals Vol 4 8.jpg | NamePart20 = | Synopsis20 = Manifest Destiny (2 of 3) | ImagePart21 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 506.jpg | NamePart21 = | Synopsis21 = Lovelorn (3 of 3) | ImagePart22 = X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart22 = Nightcrawler: Manifest Destiny | Synopsis22 = Quitting Time | ImagePart23 = Eternals Vol 4 9.jpg | NamePart23 = | Synopsis23 = Manifest Destiny (3 of 3) | ImagePart24 = Runaways Vol 3 10.jpg | NamePart24 = | Synopsis24 = Mollifest Destiny | ImagePart25 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 507.jpg | NamePart25 = | Synopsis25 = | Notes = *Major plot events: **Founding of Graymalkin Industries **Formation of the X-Club **Emergence of Hellfire Cult and Sisterhood of Mutants as antagonists to the X-Men **Introduction of Proposition X **Skrull invasion of the Earth is hindered on the west coast because of the unexpected migration of the remaining mutant community to San Francisco **Anole and Graymalkin bonding over their sexuality while Beast explores Graymalkin's history. **Juggernaut struggles between a life of crime or a life as a hero. **Forge create mutants and start a war with an other kind of mutants from an alternate dimension, travelling with devices called Ghost boxes. | Trivia = *This event is proceeded by Divided We Stand; runs concurrent with Secret Invasion, X-Infernus, Dark Reign; and followed by Utopia. *About half of the stories in Manifest Destiny refer in some way or another to Kitty Pryde's disappearance. | Links = *Divided We Stand *X-Infernus *Secret Invasion *Dark Reign *Utopia }} Category:X-Men Events Category:Events